Angel
by ishala8
Summary: Ciera le Celeste is believed to be an angel in human form but comes to be so much more than that over the years. With a fate intertwining with that of the Britannian Imperial family, she has a long path ahead of her.


**Disclaimer:**** Code Geass – Lelouch of the Rebellion belongs to its respective copyright owners. I do not claim ownership, but do have rights over any characters of my own design.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Angel's __Birth_

By: ishala8

* * *

Situated on top of a cliff overlooking the endless blues of the sea, the magnificent castle had been readied for celebration. When the new day had shone through the clear sky, the sun had graciously spread its warmth to the peaceful Earth celebrating the long awaited birth of a new life.

However, as fate had it, the birth of the one life with the power to rid the world of its sins was to come with a price. As the day progressed clouds had began to gather and the wind's gentle song had become ominous.

Inside the castle, too, the once joyous day had taken a sinister turn. Eleanor le Celeste, First Lady of Britannia and the honourable Knight of Two was locked in the most crucial battle she was ever to wage in her lifetime. It wasn't a battle like she was used to; instead this was a battle of wills with an opponent too strong for a mere mortal to defeat – death.

It hadn't yet been five months since she received the tidings of her husband's death. The grave report had caused her to retreat too deep into herself for anyone to reach.

Now, however, wasn't the time for her to wallow in grief and she had just realised the genuineness of that statement. With her body weakened in her sorrow, she would now die. To that reality she had surrendered.

What she refused to surrender was the last memory of her husband. The life that had been growing in her womb _had _to survive. She would die in childbirth, but the baby had to live. It was her child's right to live the life that she, herself, had to give up so young.

* * *

As the fierce, summer storm broke out and the last rays of sunlight gave way to nightfall, a new life voiced its existence to the world. With its wails of sorrow, the baby girl voiced her grief at her mother's fast approaching end.

Instead of sharing in her daughter's heartache, Lady Eleanor smiled weakly at the small bundle tucked safely in her arms. With the last of her strength, she placed a fleeting kiss of the girl's forehead and whispered her final words into her miniature ear.

"Live on and be happy my angel, because that is the life you deserve," came her soft words. "I'm sorry I won't be able to be there to see you grow up, but I promise to always look out for you no matter where I am. So sleep peacefully because I'll always be there in your dreams, my angel, my Ciera."

* * *

When the doctors and nursemaids returned to the room they had been ordered to leave just moments previously, they found their Lady in an eternal, peaceful sleep. In her arms lay her daughter, sound asleep.

Even in the pale arms of her dead mother, the girl looked serene, just like an angel.

* * *

**A Few Things to Clear Up:**

_**Eleanor le Celeste**_

She is a fictional character created to fit the fic. Lady Eleanor is one of the nobility and holds the title Knight of Two, the second most powerful Knight of the Round. Her title First Lady of Britannia signifies that she is the highest of nobles, second only to the Royal family. Lastly, her name means Eleanor the Heavenly. However 'le Celeste' is here used as a surname instead of a title, meaning that it will be carried down to her daughter. Eleanor can mean 'pity' and fits the situation since many pity Lady Eleanor in later years for dying at the young age of 27.

_**Ciera le Celeste**_

TThe protagonist in this fic and not exactly my character, but it's up to you to figure out who she is. Ciera can mean many things such as 'dark' or 'angel'. Her mother has the 'angel' meaning in mind when naming her, but she later fits into the part of 'dark angel' because of the actions she chooses to take.

_**The happenings in this chapter**_

Since this is a prologue, it isn't designed to make sense. What you would have been able to take out of it if you squinted _very _hard would be that Lady Eleanor is on leave from duty because of her pregnancy, but her husband is still fighting in service of Britannia as one of the purebloods. He dies in battle and Eleanor falls into a state of depression where she refuses to leave her room or even eat. Her stubbornness and grief cause her to fall ill and weaken, meaning that she is not able to live through the childbirth.


End file.
